The Son of the Gods
by Jak-and-Dax-rules
Summary: SPOILER ALERT BOOK 3 What would happen if the Gods sent Darren Shan their own version of a guardian angel.  First of a possible series. Please R&R. Rated T for possible future language


Hi, this is my second fanfic and my first didn't work out so I deleted it, hopefully this one won't turn out the same way.

**This is basically a remake of Tunnels of Blood onwards so don't read this if you haven't read it**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Darren Shan Saga or anything to do with it - except my character

* * *

Just after the events of Sons of Destiny, Tiny was furious and went somewhere to calm down

2 months before Darren Shan was blooded

_approx. 20 months ago_

Mr. Tiny stood there watching the carnage unfold as the two fearsome armies clashed in war, and he stood there not revolted in the least as even the most heartless of people would, no he stood there in glee as it played out, before his evil eyes. He saw this coming a month in advance but never so much as got the urge to help steer the course of events in a different direction, as all others would, even those who new what would happen if they did.

Mr. Tiny, to the eyes of the people who did not know him, was a short plump nice man who could charm you easily, but that was just one side, the other was the side which was dominated by the fact that natural disasters was like pure pleasure to him and as soon as someone saw that side, they feared him, and it is said that he was in fact the devil of fate as went superstition derived from the fact that when his first name was shortened and put together with is surname you got _Mr. Destiny._

The fighting was just getting underway when Tiny was joined by a boy, looking no more than 14, but had wisdom earned over many more years. "Desmond! Can't say I'm surprised to see you here, of course, I came here looking for you, so that much is obvious." The boy hollered

Tiny jumped –a rare occurrence for him– in surprise as he heard the boy's voice. "YOU!" he growled in pure evil hate, "What do you want?" he then snapped ruthlessly.

The boy tutted in response, "What happened to your pleasantness, Desmond," he chuckled, "You used to be so gentlemanly?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," He replied spitefully "Now tell me, why are you here, Conn?"

Conn just tutted again, "seriously, you should rework on your manners, or is it just your recent encounter with Darren Shan that has you all up in a fluff?" he grinned

"How do you know of that?" Tiny asked angrily.

"You know I can see even more than you can, or do you forget how we met?" he replied knowingly.

"Ah yes, I do remember, perhaps now you will tell me how you have survived all these years, not even vampire blood is capable of keeping someone alive so long, or will you tell me why you are here now?" Tiny than tore all his attention from the battle raging beyond to focus solely on Conn

"I am here to inform you that what you have lived through during the life of Darren Shan can be manipulated without facing those unfortunate shadow–kin of yours, and I shall be the manipulator. And you may think there is no point telling this to your future self, so I will tell you that as of tonight your memories will be preserved and as soon as I have derailed your past you will receive those memories, I have come here tonight to make you disappear until I have completed my mission." Conn replied.

"But how? You break the laws that were put in place to hold those 'kin' of mine and you set them free, and you meddling in my past will do just that, so how?"

"The answer that I would give you will also answer the question you gave me earlier and I am still silent on that matter," Conn then grinned menacingly, "Now, enough of the chit–chat. It's time."

"What? Time fo–" Tiny was then cut short as Conn reached out to him and touched Tiny's head, closed his own eyes and concentrated.

Next thing Tiny knew, he was flying through the tunnel of light which he recognize as the time vortex, and then only darkness.

* * *

I have only chapter 1 done so far, so sorry if it takes me a while to upload, I want to have at least one extra finished chapter un-uploaded before I upload a new chapter

Please R&R at your pleasure


End file.
